


Sam’s twitter followers ship destiel

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, M/M, This is all told on sam’s Twitter account, hints at Cas brings abused, its short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: A love story told entirely in the social media of a mutual friend. Aka Sam.





	Sam’s twitter followers ship destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of 30 days of writing

Sam Winchester @winchester83 

My brother and I are at a cafe, and he won’t stop staring at the barista…

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean just got home. Apparently he stopped at the cafe again. Finally got the barista’s name after a week of wondering

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Now he has his phone number, can’t get a word in with him w/o him looking at his phone and grinning

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Even Eileen says my brother’s pining is adorable yet cute

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83 

Damn. I owe Eileen 20$ now. Dean actually asked him out after four whole months

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

It seems as though their date was a good one. Dean just texted saying he won’t be coming home ;)

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

I’VE BEEN CAUGHT! ABORT!

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Sorry about that last one, Dean just got a twitter. Saw my tweets

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Eileen told me not to stop so I won’t

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

I was finally formally introduced to Castiel, he’s a good guy, bit awkward, but dean is absolutely smitten

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Not related to Dean but Eileen just agreed to marry me! I’m officially off the market.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean just informed me that no one cares I’m off the market, they wouldn’t have asked anyways. Thanks bro.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

So apparently people enjoy my brother’s love story??? I’ve gotten over 2k followers since then??

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean just moved in with Cas. This is legit the most serious he’s ever been

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Holy crap, I just walked in on them. They need to not do that shit with me over.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Y’all are wondering why I was at their house, Eileen was having the girls over for a girl night, I was kicked out.

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean and Cas literally were more couply than me and Eileen were. AT OUR OWN WEDDING

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

So Dean now has allergy meds, apparently Cas really wanted a cat. Dean couldn’t say no.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Eileen is pregnant! 

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean was very excited to hear the good news. Cas was as well.

Sam Winchester @winchester83

It’s twins! One girl and one boy

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean wants me to name my son after Castiel. Cas said no, he doesn’t want another child to go through that torture.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Sorry for no updates, they broke up a month ago. Dean’s very distraught, and won’t say what happened. Fuck you Cas.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean just informed me it was his fault. Sorry Cas, I take it back.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Eileen just slapped Dean. Apparently she also really loves Cas. Dean said he deserved more than that. Eileen agreed.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean just left, apparently he’s going to ‘win his man back’ he better not fuck it again.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

They’re friends again, Cas was hesitant apparently. Dean won’t stop till they’re dating.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Cas just introduced us to his boyfriend, Ian. Dean wasn’t happy. Trashed his room after they left.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean’s been snooping around, trying to find dirt on Ian. 

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

HE FOUND DIRT! Ian isn’t as nice as he seems

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Ian’s in jail, Dean is staying with Cas, helping him through all he went through.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean’s done trying to win Cas back, says he needs time. Eileen and I agree.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

According to Cas, he’s done hating himself. After a full two years of them being broken up, Cas asked Dean out.

Sam Winchester @winchester83

I’ve never seen Dean happier.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Mary and Bobby are going to be big siblings! Eileen is pregnant with a little girl.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Dean and Cas both had big plans. Apparently they both decided they were going to ask the other to marry them on the same night.

Sam Winchester @winchester83

They’ve moved into an actual house. No more apartment for them.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

They’re adopting

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

A dog. They’re adopting a dog. 

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Yikes guys, I’m kidding. They just signed the papers today. They officially have a baby girl. Her name is Claire.

 

Sam Winchester @winchester83

Mary and Bobby are great with Claire and Katie  
Sam Winchester @winchester83

It’s been a long ride but I’m ending the little updates on my brother’s love life, just know that they are happy and can’t live without the other.


End file.
